


In Een Kopje Koffie – Dalam Secangkir Kopi

by sherry_me



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Historical, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Masa Awal Pergerakan Nasional (1900-an), Max Havelaar referring, Penjajahan, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-26 03:26:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/646049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherry_me/pseuds/sherry_me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Antara Nederlandsche Indiës, kopi dan Koninkrijk der Nederlanden : dalam endapan hitam itu tak cuma ada cinta dan benci—ada imaji mimpi buruk, nasionalisme dan konspirasi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cangkir Pertama : Nederlandsche Indië

**Author's Note:**

> Selamat pagi!! XD
> 
> Jadi... ini adalah fict yang sudah saya publish di FFn, tapi saya gatel buat publish di sini juga. daripada kosongan kan arsip saya? =w=
> 
> Selamat membaca~
> 
> Disclaimer :
> 
> Serius, Hidekazu Himaruya-sensei, KAPAN ANDA BIKIN INDONESIA JADI OFFICIAL CHARA?! #capslockkesenggolkeris #boldkesemparkujang
> 
> Warning :
> 
> Nethmale!Indo. OC. OOC. Yaoi. Implied sex scene #maluuuuu. Penistaan alur dan tokoh sejarah. Beberapa dialog sok klasik. Kosa kata tesaurus bertebaran. Footnotes melimpah—awas keselek. :3

**1865**

Jemari lentik itu terus mengaduk kopi dalam cangkir porselen cantik. Perlahan, memastikan gula menetralisir sedikit demi sedikit pahit dari biji-biji yang dipanen langsung oleh kaumnya dari Residen Bantam(1) sana. Ia mencecap setitik air kehitaman itu dan tersenyum puas kala rasa pahit-manis itu tercecap lidahnya.

— _sejujurnya, ia bisa mencecap juga asin darah kaumnya_  


_—yang didera demi terkirimkannya biji-biji hitam ini_

__—_ ke broker-broker kopi di Amsterdam sana._

Tiga ketukan di pintu jati berukir, "Ned, kopinya sudah siap," dan yang bisa didengarnya hanya hardikan pemuda-mereka tak pernah menua bagaimana pun juga-berambut pirang itu dalam sederet bahasa ibunya.

" _Verdamnt—!_ "

Ada suara orang lain juga, menjawab takut-takut hardikan itu dalam bahasa Belanda berlogat Jawa yang terbata-bata, sebelum satu bentakan final mengantarkannya keluar ruang kerja sang  _Nederlander_. Sorot mata jati itu menggelap sesaat ketika matanya bersirobok dengan sang  _inlander(2)_. Bergidik, pribumi itu segera menggumamkan pamit padanya dan berlalu secepat kakinya membawa. Seringai sinis terulas sekilas di bibir merah jambu pemuda bermanik sewarna jati itu, sebelum ia membuka pintu dan memasang senyum termanis yang ia punya.

— _nikmati permainanmu atas pion rakyatku selagi bisa,_  


_—sebelum api putra bangsaku menjeratmu dalam abu._

"Indie..."

Sorot mata jati itu lembut—meski juga curi-curi pandang pada buku yang pria bermata zamrud itu coba sembunyikan darinya,  _ **Max Havelaar of de Koffieveilingen der Nederlandse Handelsmaatschappi(3)**_ —menenangkan sang pemilik mata zamrud.

"Istirahatlah sebentar. Sudah kubuatkan kopi. Dan, ah, ada kue talam juga. Jangan mengharap  _poffertjes_. Aku tak bisa memasaknya."

" _Dank u(4)_ ," diiringi senyum tipis maha langka yang hanya beberapa orang di dunia ini yang bisa melihatnya—dan pemuda ini salah satunya, suka tak suka.

"Sama-sama."

Hidung mancung itu membaui aroma kopi dan beragam rempah di dalamnya—jahe, cengkeh, kapulaga dan daun salam—yang masih mengepulkan uap panas, "Kopimu selalu nikmat,  _Indië._ "

Pemuda yang dipanggil ' _Indië_ ' hanya tersenyum saat bibir kasar itu mengecup dahinya—sekarang ia hanya terpaut sekepala dari pria itu.

— _tentu, biji kopiku yang menyejahterakan negaramu bukan?_

— _biji kopi yang berselimut darah rakyatku._

.

**Hetalia Axis Powers ©Hidekazu Himaruya**

  
_**Max Havelaar of de Koffieveilingen der Nederlandse Handelsmaatschappi** _ **©Eduard Douwes Dekker**  


**.**

**Untuk IHAFEST Agustus 2012 dan Dirgahayu Kemerdekaan Indonesia ke-67,**

**juga Peringatan 150 Tahun Penerbitan Max Havelaar yang terlupakan di Nusantara**

**.**

**.**

**IN EEN KOPJE KOFFIE – DALAM SECANGKIR KOPI**

  
**Cangkir Pertama :** _**Nederlandsche Indië** _  


**.**

_Teruslah begitu._

_Terus anggap aku boneka manismu_

_yang akan selalu menurut sekehendak belai jemarimu._

_Teruslah begitu._

**.**

**Januari 1909.**

Malam sudah larut kala derap kuda membelah salah satu pojok  _School tot Opleiding van Indische Artsen(5)—STOVIA—_ dan berhenti di belakang asrama siswa. Segera setelah turun dari kuda dan menambatkan tali pengikatnya ke pancang hanya dengan bantuan sebuah obor, pemuda berambut hitam ikal itu memasuki asrama dan tanpa ragu menaiki tangga menuju lantai atas. Ia sudah ditunggu di kamar ketiga di sebelah kiri tangga.

"Tuan Raka! Anda-uhukuhuk."

Ini STOVIA, dia sudah menduga jika akan disambut aroma obat dan bendel-bendel buku beraroma apak. Namun disambut semburan batuk oleh si empunya kamar begitu masuk—lagipula, kenapa dia sendirian di sini?—hal ini tak pernah terlintas dalam benaknya.

" _Saya nemen laramu, War.(6)_ " Raut cemas melintas wajah si manik jati.

" _Kula mboten 'napa-napa, kok.(7)_ " Senyum lugas terpampang di wajah tuan rumah.

"Bocah keras kepala." Dengusan, diiringi gelengan kepala antara heran dan maklum.

"Anda juga bukan, Tuan?" Saling pandang, dan keduanya hanyut dalam tawa.

"Raden Mas Suwardi Suryaningrat, engkau berada di sekolah untuk mendidik calon dokter. Tidak seharusnya pula engkau sakit begitu," tegur sang pemuda bermata sewarna jati seraya mengacak-acak rambut hitam mahasiswa senior STOVIA itu.

Merengut—tidak suka dianggap laiknya anak kecil—Suwardi menyahut, "Tidak mengapakah Anda datang kemari, Tuan?"

Pemuda yang dipanggil Raka itu mengangguk, "Tidak mengapa. Dia tengah kembali ke Eropa," meletakkan buntelan bawaannya di atas ranjang bertingkat kamar yang Suwardi dan rekannya tempati, "Di mana pula kawan-kawanmu?"

"Sutomo tengah bertemu pamandanya. Yang lain tidak bisa berkumpul hari ini. Kami diawasi."

Mendengus—ia sudah menyangka ini yang akan diperbuat pemerintah kolonial atas kelompok bentukan para putra bangsanya—ia menghenyakkan pantatnya ke atas kasur seraya membuka buntelannya.

"Padahal aku telah berpenat-penat membawakan kalian buah tangan."

Alis  _sentono_ (8) Keraton Pakualaman itu berkerut sejenak demi mendengar gerutuan pemuda yang baru dikenalnya setahun terakhir itu, sebelum mata cokelatnya—khas pribumi—melebar.

"Ini... buku ini dilarang beredar bukan?" Pemuda pandai yang aktif di seksi propaganda Boedi Oetomo(9) itu tergeragap, tumben, "Bagaimana—?"

"Ada banyak sekali buku ini di rumahku. Hilang satu atau dua tidak akan ada yang menyadari," Raka nyengir, seraya mengambil sebendel buku dari tumpukan yang ia bawa dan menyodorkannya pada Suwardi, "Kalian pasti ingin membacanya bukan?"

Pemuda yang baru saja menginjak usia kepala dua itu menyambar buku legendaris yang pertama kali diterbitkan langsung menggemparkan Benua Biru itu dari tangan Raka dan langsung membalik lembar demi lembarnya, "Tentu! Tentu saja! Takkan ada mahasiswa STOVIA, terlebih Boedi Oetomo, yang akan menolak membaca  _Max Havelaar_! Multatuli sudah kami anggap kawan seperjuangan kami sendiri."

_Anak kecil,_ pikirnya seraya tersenyum melihat raut girang  _bumiputera(10)_  yang satu itu _—s_ ebelum sekelebat imaji menyambar benaknya...

.

" _Enak?"_

_Ia menatapmu sayang, bertanya tentang sebentuk makanan yang barusan disodorkannya kepadamu._

_._

_Sosok itu jauh lebih tinggi darimu. Ya, dulu memang begitu. Kau masih sepinggang pria itu kala pertama kali ia datang ke pesisirmu dengan kapal-kapal besar dan wajah disetel kelewat datar. Ia bilang ia datang dari daratan yang sangat-sangat-jauh. Dan ia juga bilang ia datang hanya untuk menemuimu._

_Sesungguhnya, banyak pula yang sudah menemuimu sebelumnya. Kakak berambut panjang yang mengajarimu berhitung. Kakak berkulit gelap yang menceritakan beragam kisah dewa-dewi. Kakak berpakaian serba panjang yang mengajarimu tentang Tuhan yang satu. Kakak yang kelewat ceria dan menanyaimu macam-macam tentang rempah dan kegunaannya. Namun dia berbeda. Dia tidak hanya datang sejenak. Dia terus ada di sampingmu, menggendong tubuh mungilmu ke mana-mana. Ia memeluk dan mengecupmu. Ia begitu memperhatikanmu._

_._

_Tanpa takut, kau menggigit secuil makanan dalam genggamanmu dan tersenyum ketika sebentuk rasa menggelitik lidahmu, "Hem. Ini... manis."_

_Pria itu mengacak rambutmu lembut._

_._

_Namun entah sejak kapan—sepertinya saat kau mulai tumbuh hingga setinggi dada pria itu—ia mulai tak lagi sekadar memeluk serta mengecup pipi dan dahimu. Kecupan itu mulai bergeser posisi. Ke bibirmu yang merah ranum, ke lehermu yang sewarna sawo matang, ke telinga mungilmu yang dinaungi rambut ikal hitam nan lebat, hingga... ah, tak bisa kau menjabarkannya. Dan pelukan itu tak lagi sekadar mengandung afeksi. Namun juga... birahi._

_._

" _Tentu saja. Ini kan kue,_ mijn Indië(11). _Dan namanya_ poffertjes _."_

_._

_Dan namamu berganti. Tak lagi engkau dikenal sebagai Nusantara yang berjaya dengan semua kerajaan adidayanya. Sekarang kau beralih nama menjadi_ Nederlandsch Indië _—Hindia Belanda._

_Nama yang melambangkan bahwa kau milik pria itu—kau milik Koninkrijk der Nederlanden. Dan, ya, untuk sesaat kau merasa bahagia—karena kau belum tahu apa-apa. Kau dicintai, dilindungi, diajari beragam hal olehnya. Kau mempercayainya. Dan perlahan kau... jatuh cinta._

_._

" _Pop-poppe-"_

_Ia tertawa mendengar pelafalanmu yang lucu. Bahasanya terlampau sulit kau lafalkan. Kau mengerti ucapannya. Tapi kau tak bisa—belum—bisa mengucapkannya._

_._

_Dan perlahan pula kau mengetahui segala yang ia sembunyikan mati-matian darimu—bagaimana pun ia menempatkanmu di kediaman megah yang ia dirikan di tanahmu, di pinggiran Batavia namun jauh dari mana-mana, tak mengherankan kalau kau tak bisa mendapatkan kabar tentang dunia luar. Rakyatmu, ia mendera mereka semua demi rajanya. Beragam peraturan yang ia bilang padamu akan mengatur bangsamu dengan lebih baik, yang ia bilang akan membuat rakyatmu lebih sejahtera, ternyata hanyalah kedok untuk mengeruk keuntungan bagi bangsanya sendiri._ Landelijk Stelsel, Regeeringsreglement, Cultuur Stelsel, Agrarische Wet(12). _Segalanya hanyalah kepalsuan, topeng yang ia kenakan pada usahanya demi memeras emas dari tanahmu, demi menyarikan_ gulden _demi_  gulden _dari darah rakyatmu._

_._

" _Sudahlah. Tak masalah kalau kau kesulitan mengucapkannya," tangan kirinya mengangkat dagumu dan dengan lembut, tangan kanannya menyeka remah kue di mulutmu, "Yang penting, kau suka?"_

_Ia menyunggingkan senyumnya yang langka itu—saat itu kau tak tahu, bahwa kau, terlepas dari segala yang ia lakukan padamu, adalah sosok yang teramat berharga baginya._

_._

_Puncak dari segalanya adalah saat kau bertemu salah satu rakyatnya di tanahmu. Ia tersesat saat hendak kembali ke kediamannya di Lebak sana dan ia sangat butuh pertolongan. Ia heran melihatmu ada di rumah semegah ini, sendiri pula—si mata zamrud sedang pergi ke pusat kota, mengurus beberapa hal dan meninggalkanmu sendiri bersama beberapa_ ambtenaar(13) _yang ditugaskannya menjagamu dan_ babu _untuk melayanimu. Ia memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Eduard dan menceritakan segala yang ia dengar, lihat dan alami padamu di tempatnya bekerja sebagai asisten residen di Lebak, Residen Bantam. Juga tentang bagaimana ia melihat kekejian rakyatnya terhadap rakyatmu, bahkan rakyatmu terhadap sesamanya sendiri di perkebunan kopi di Preangan(14). Kau terkejut bukan kepalang. Amarah menggelegak di sekujur nadimu._

_Sekarang segala pertanyaanmu terjawab. Kenapa di sela setiap sentuhannya yang memabukkan ada friksi pedih dan perih yang juga membuncah, kenapa kau sering merasakan sakit tak tertahankan di sekujur tubuhmu padahal tidak ada apa-apa—ia bilang itu karena kau sedang 'tumbuh', semua yang tumbuh akan merasakan sakit yang sama, katanya—juga apa yang ia tutup-tutupi darimu selama ini._

_._

" _Hem."_

_Senyum tersungging di bibirmu. Semanis madu, selembut beledu. Hanya untuknya. Hanya untuk pemuda bermata sehijau pucuk nyiur di pesisirmu dan rambut merona lazuardimu tatkala senja tiba._

_._

_Kau mulai menanyai para_ babu _mu, tentu dengan diam-diam saat ia tak ada di rumah. Kau juga mulai membaca semua dokumen yang ia simpan di luar jangkauanmu—terima kasih kepada para_ babu _mu yang berterus terang kepadamu tentang di mana ia meletakkan semua dokumen itu. Kau tetap tersenyum padanya seperti biasa, kau tetap merengkuhnya dalam peluk cumbumu seolah tak ada apa-apa. Namun di balik itu, tiap kali ia pergi, kau pun menyelinap dari kediamanmu. Kau singgahi perkebunan demi perkebunan, kau sambangi kampung demi kampung, kau datangi sekolah demi sekolah, kau hampiri markas demi markas pejuang_ bumiputera _. Kau kobarkan semangat juang rakyatmu, kau ajarkan pada mereka segala pengetahuan yang ia beri padamu, kau suplai mereka dengan segala informasi yang kau tahu._

_Ya, di atas semua perasaan bernama 'cinta' yang terpatri erat dalam benakmu sebagai seorang Raka, kau sepenuhnya ingin lepas dari genggamannya—sang penjajah Koninkrijk der Nederlanden—sebagai sang Nusantara._

_Sebagai pewaris dua kerajaan luar biasa—kakek dan nenekmu, Majapahit Yang Agung dan Sriwijaya Yang Mahsyur—sebagai kristalisasi jiwa seluruh nyawa di tanah airmu, kau sudah memutuskan, bertekad, bahwa kau, sang Nusantara, akan merdeka..._

_... atau mati._

_._

"Tuan Raka?"

Raka terhenyak dari lamunannya.

" _Panjenengan mboten punapa-napa?(15)"_  tanya Suwardi sebelum kembali terbatuk.

Raka tersenyum, menggelengkan kepala dan berdiri,  _"Wong lara aja nguatirna wong liya.(16)"_

Suwardi mengernyitkan alisnya dengan wajah aneh—upaya gagal untuk menahan raut wajah yang hendak merengut imut. Raka heran, bagaimana pemuda yang dinilai para sahabatnya sebagai sosok yang  _kras maar nooit grof—_ keras namun tidak kasar—itu bisa tampak layaknya bocah di hadapannya.

_Inikah rasanya sebagai seorang perinsanan negara—menganggap tiap rakyat adalah anak dan tiap individu adalah bakal sel yang membentuk jiwa dan raganya?_

"Aku pergi dulu. Aku ada janji lain pula. Titip salam untuk teman-temanmu, War," menyunggingkan senyum seraya menepuk bahu sang priyayi Keraton Pakualaman, Raka berlalu.

" _Inggih,_ Tuan. _"_

* * *

**Maret 1910.**

Kertas itu hampir remat di antara jemari pemuda bermanik sewarna jati. Kertas putih bertuliskan rapi aksara Jawa bersandi dari salah satu putra bangsanya. Mengabarkan bahwa pergerakan mereka makin dipaksa tiarap dan mengharuskan mereka untuk berorganisasi dengan cara gerilya. Juga mengabarkan bahwa salah seorang anggota inti mereka telah rehat dari STOVIA dan organisasi mereka karena sakit, membuat mereka makin kesusahan.

Pemuda itu mengetatkan genggamannya hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih.

— _kekang aku dengan segala dayamu,_  


_—selagi kau mampu, selagi aku masih menunggu._

KRIEET.

Derit pintu membuat pemuda itu refleks menjejalkan daluang di tangannya ke dalam laci meja. Tepat sebelum pintu terbuka dan sosok tinggi itu memasuki kamarnya—kamar mereka, klaim si tinggi.

"Aku pulang,  _Indië._ "

Pemuda itu berbalik badan, tersenyum begitu rupa dan menyambut kedatangan sang pemuda Eropa. Begitu keduanya berada dalam jangkauan lengan satu sama lain, satu pelukan mesra dan satu kecupan panjang dipertukarkan.

Rindu. Perasaan manusiawi ketika orang terkasih pergi—perasaan yang tak semestinya ia masih miliki setelah mengetahui segala yang telah disembunyikan darinya. Aah, ternyata bagaimana pun juga ia tak bisa menyangkalnya. Ia memang mencintai pemuda di hadapannya _—tapi ia lebih mencintai rakyatnya._

" _Welkom_ , Ned," demikian lembut ucapnya ketika akhirnya bibir mereka tak lagi saling taut, "Bagaimana perjalananmu?"

"Luar biasa. Kau tahu, aku menemukan naga di ujung timur tanahmu(17)," kisahnya dengan nada riang—terdengar datar bagi orang awam, tapi tidak bagi mereka yang sudah bersamanya tiga ratus tahun, sepertinya.

Aah, warita menyenangkan lainnya. Ia hanya akan menceritakan kisah-kisah ceria, petualangan mendebarkan, dan cerita-cerita mengagumkan tatkala kembali dari perjalanan—bukan fakta bahwa rakyatnya telah ia dera _—_ pada si manik jati _._

— _tipu aku dengan segala mantra katamu_  


_—aku akan pura-pura tak tahu, demimu._

"Benarkah? Bisa tidak kau perlihatkan padaku? Aku ingin melihatnya," celetukan polos terlempar—disengaja, tentu saja.

Senyum,  _"Ja"_ , dan lengan itu merengkuh tubuhnya lebih dekat, lebih dekat sebelum bibir kasar itu memerangkap bibirnya lagi. Di antara desah dan engah tatkala tangan besar sang kolonialis mulai menjelajah tubuhnya, ia hanya bisa berharap bahwa esok ia masih akan bisa bangkit dari ranjang—karena bisa dipastikan malam ini tubuh sang pemuda bermanik sewarna jati tak hanya akan menjadi miliknya pribadi.

— _aku akan menahan diri, laiknya Adinda terus menanti Saidjah(18) hingga mati._  


— _aku akan menahan diri, sampai tiba hari._  


* * *

**Desember 1912.**

"Tuan Raka!"

Pemuda berusia 23 tahun itu menghampiri Raka yang baru saja turun dari kudanya di depan gedung apartemen mungilnya dan menjabat tangannya dengan semangat. Di sampingnya berdiri dua orang pria—yang kemudian dikenalkannya pada Raka dengan nama Tjipto Mangunkusumo dan Ernest François Eugène Douwes Dekker(19)—yang wajahnya tak lagi asing bagi Raka.

" _Kowe iki—!_ _Cah gemblung! Metu sekolah ora kandha-kandha, saiki malah ngadegna_ partij _!(20)_ "

Tertawa-tawa, Raka memeluk dan berusaha menjitak Suwardi—yang hengkang dari STOVIA dua tahun lalu karena sakit—yang jujur saja agak sulit mengingat tinggi badan Raka tak melebihi target jitakannya. Dia terkejut, saat tadi memperoleh surat yang mengabarkan bahwa telah terbentuk  _National Indische Partij_ , partai politik pertama dari kalangan  _bumiputera—_ belumdisahkan pemerintah kolonial memang, Raka berani bertaruh gunung Krakatau bakal meledak lagi kalau sampai kelompok revolusioner ini mendapat izin pengesahan. Dan yang lebih mengagetkan, salah satu pendirinya adalah bocahnya yang satu itu! Segera ia menyambar kudanya—untung saja pemuda berambut pirang jabrik itu sedang pergi ke pusat kota, dia harus kejar-kejaran dengan waktu memang, tapi persetan sajalah—dan bergegas pergi ke alamat yang ditunjuk surat yang ditulis dalam aksara Jawa bersandi itu.

" _Kula mboten pengin panjenengan kuatir,_  Tuan.(21)"

"Dalam situasi seperti ini, akan sangat aneh jikalau aku tidak khawatir, War. Dan,  _Meneer_  Douwes Dekker?"

Sayang sekali Raka tak bisa mengatakan penyebab betapa ia senang bisa bertemu pria separuh  _Nederlander_ -separuh  _Indo_  di hadapannya ini. Tentu ia tak bisa mengatakan bahwa puluhan tahun yang lalu ia bertemu dengan sesepuhnya yang menuliskan buku terkenal yang memicu Yang Mulia Ratu Wilhelmina menerapkan  _ethische politiek_ —politik etis—di negerinya sini bukan?

" _Ja. Het is een groot genoegen om jij(22)_ , Tuan Raka. Suwardi banyak bercerita tentang Anda."

" _Het genot is van mij_ (23) _,_  Meneer Douwes Dekker. Kutebak dia menceritakan yang buruk-buruk tentangku."

Raka senang, sungguh senang. Suwardi, bocah penyakitan itu, kini menjadi pendiri  _politiek partij_ —partai politik—pertama yang pernah didirikan  _bumiputera,_ dengan cucu jauh Eduard Douwes Dekker pula. Hah. Mulai sekarang, perlawanan kepada pemerintahan kolonial akan semakin gencar. Pasti. Ia yakin itu. Dan mereka yang ada di hadapannya ini, mereka ini akan menjadi tokoh kunci.

.

Raka tak menyadari, dalam kereta kuda yang lewat dengan kecepatan tinggi di jalanan di sebelahnya, sepasang mata sewarna zamrud terbelalak melihatnya berada di sana dan bersikap kelewat akrab dengan seorang pemuda berbusana khas Jawa. Raka tak menyadari, sosok itu tak sempat menghentikan kereta kudanya dan turun mengejarnya karena tak percaya dengan apa yang barusan ia lihat. Raka tak menyadari...

.

" _Waar is hij?(24)"_

Bentakan itu membahana begitu sais keretanya membukakan pintu untuknya. Para babu yang menyambutnya tentu saja kebingungan.

" _M-meneer..."_

" _WAAR IS INDIË?!"_

Naik dua oktaf setidaknya dan semua sudah mundur teratur, berupaya keluar dari jangkauan laras pistol yang tersemat di pinggang sang majikan. Tahu begini mereka tidak akan membiarkan saja saat sang 'tawanan' melarikan diri untuk sementara seperti biasa. Tahu begini mereka akan menentang mati-matian meski harus disepak kuda hitam tunggangan sang 'tawanan'.

"Ned? _Je thuis al_ —kau sudah pulang?"

Sapaan lembut itu sangat kontradiktif dibanding ucapannya. Terlampau berlawanan. Apalagi jika raut wajah sang pengucap juga dibandingkan—berang luar biasa versus kalem tiada tara, tiada bandingan bukan?

" _Indië..."_

Hampir ia tak mempercayai matanya sendiri.  _Indie-_ nya ada di sini? Dia ada di rumah? Lalu yang dilihatnya di jalanan pusat kota Batavia tadi? Matanya sehat, dia yakin—dia tak perlu kacamata seperti maniak musik tertentu di Eropa sana—jadi, itu tadi apa?

Para babu sudah menghembuskan napas lega.  _Anda luar biasa tepat waktu, duh, Tuan._

Pemuda pribumi itu tersenyum, tangannya memeluk baskom berisi rumpun-rumpun melati—tampaknya akan ia gunakan sebagai pengharum pakaian seperti biasa—dan menghampirinya, "Tahu kau pulang cepat begini sudah kujerangkan air untuk membuatkanmu kopi. Baru saja kita mendapat kiriman—dari Preangan—kau pasti—hmph!"

Pemuda bermata jati itu tak diberinya kesempatan menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Bibir merah delima itu dikuncinya dengan bibirnya sendiri tanpa aba-aba. Di depan mata semua para  _ambtenaar_  dan babu. Tak mempedulikan semua tabu dan aturan yang ia buat sendiri—kecupan intim mereka hanya terjadi di balik kelambu, bukan untuk dipertontonkan di hadapan para babu. Rumpun melati dalam wadahnya di pelukan sang pemuda tadi? Sudah tercecer terlupakan tersaput lumpur dan debu.

Kecupan itu beringas, menuntut, putus asa. Gesek gigi-geligi, kecap lidah dan pertukaran saliva, remasan jemari di rambut pemuda yang ia dominasi—ia ingin meyakinkan diri. Bahwa bukan  _Indië_  yang dilihatnya tadi. Ia ingin meyakinkan diri— _bahwa semua fakta masih tersembunyi._

Jangan sampai, jangan sampai  _Indië_ -nya tahu. Ia tak mau. Sungguh. Jangan sampai kisah di seberang Samudra Pasifik itu kembali terulang—kisah antara si alis lapis enam dan koloninya itu terlalu menyesakkan untuk dikisahkan ulang. Jangan sampai...

_._

Sungguh keputusan tepat ia menolak ajakan bocahnya untuk masuk dan menikmati secangkir teh seraya membicarakan langkah ke depan partai mereka. Sungguh tepat.

Karena jika tidak, ia takkan sempat kembali tepat waktu—ia memilih melewati jalan pintas menerobos hutan saat kembali, kuda kesayangannya itu tahan banting, untung saja. Karena jika tidak, ia takkan sempat menyambar baskom berisi rumpun melati di dapur sebagai bukti dia tak meninggalkan kawasan kediaman mereka. Karena jika tidak, ia tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi nantinya.

Melihat sikapnya, apa dia sudah tahu bahwa  _ia_  sudah tahu?

Jangan, ia mohon jangan dulu. Momentum belum datang. Rakyatnya belum siap. Sampai kesempatan bertemu dengan kemampuan, sampai saat itu tiba... ia mohon dengan sangat, jangan dulu...

— _kini belum sampai waktu, janganlah dulu kau tahu._  


**Bersambung...**

**Catatan kaki :**

(1) Nama lama Provinsi Banten dalam peta wilayah pemerintah kolonialis Belanda –diambil dari Bab V  _Max Havelaar_ oleh Eduard Douwes Dekker .

(2) Sebutan untuk warga pribumi dalam bahasa Belanda.

(3) Max Havelaar Atau Lelang Kopi Maskapai Dagang Belanda. Novel karya Eduard Douwes Dekker yang menggemparkan Eropa kala diterbitkan pertama kali di tahun 1960—meski sudah melalui revisi yang tidak diketahui Eduard oleh editornya—karena menyoroti kekejaman pemerintah kolonial Belanda atas rakyat Hindia Belanda. (AN: Saya punya, sih, pdf-nya. Tapi bahasa Inggris orz. Belum saya lahap habis, baru colek depan, tengah dan belakang. Obat tetes mata sebotol gak cukup buat menghadapi novel-fenomenal-super tebel ini—pdf-nya saja 10 MB,  _mamen_! So, ada yang punya pdf versi Indonesia-nya? Saya kasih pelukan gratis buat yang mau kirim ke email saya! XD )

(4) Terima kasih. (Dutch)

(5) Sekolah Pendidikan Dokter Hindia. Cikal bakal Fakultas Kedokteran Universitas Indonesia. Merupakan perguruan tinggi kedokteran khusus untuk pribumi di masa penjajahan Hindia Belanda dulu.

(6) Semakin parah sakitmu, War. (Jawa)

(7) Saya tidak apa-apa, kok. (Jawa)

(8) Kerabat keraton. Raden Mas Suwardi Suryaningrat merupakan cucu dari Sri Paku Alam III  
(AN : Bagi yang tidak tahu, di Jawa Tengah-Yogyakarta ada 2 Keraton/Kerajaan ex-Mataram sebenarnya: Kasunanan Surakarta dan Kesultanan Yogyakarta yang terdiri atas Mangkunegaran dan Paku Alaman).

(9) Organisasi nasional pertama Indonesia. Didirikan Minggu, 20 Mei 1908, pukul 09.00 pagi di salah satu ruang belajar STOVIA. Meski bertitel nasional, para  _founder_  organisasi ini kesemuanya adalah orang Jawa—kebanyakan priyayi atau bangsawan keraton.

(10) Sebutan lokal untuk warga pribumi.

(11) Hindia-ku. (Dutch)

(12) Landelijk Stelsel : sistem sewa tanah buatan Raffles (1811-1816). Regeringsreglement (1854): pembaruan konstitusional untuk daerah Hindia Belanda, memuat pula pemisahan yang ketat antara warga Eropa dan kaum Inlander. Cultuur Stelsel (1830): lebih dikenal sebagai sistem Tanam Paksa. Agrarische Wet (1871): atau UU Agraria, merupakan kebijakan politik pengganti sistem Tanam Paksa.

(13) Nama lain bagi pegawai negeri di zaman Hindia Belanda.

(14) Nama lama Priangan dalam peta wilayah pemerintah kolonialis Belanda –diambil dari Bab V  _Max Havelaar_ oleh Eduard Douwes Dekker .

(15) Anda tidak apa-apa? (Jawa)

(16) Orang sakit jangan mengkhawatirkan orang lain. (Jawa)

(17) Ekspedisi Belanda ke Pulau Komodo melaporkan penemuan komodo kepada masyarakat di Eropa untuk pertama kalinya di tahun 1910. (AN: Yap,  _our great komodo dragon_  baru diketahui dunia ada di pelosok Nusa Tenggara Barat sana di awal abad ke-20. Telat sangat, kau, Ned~ =.=)

(18) Kisah cinta sepasang pribumi yang diangkat E. Douwes Dekker dalam Bab XVII  _Max Havelaar_. Digadang-gadang sebagai kisah Romeo &Juliet versi Hindia Belanda. (AN: Saidjah yang di akhir kisah meregang nyawa di ujung bayonet dalam pertempuran di Lampung, sedikit banyak mengingatkan saya pada sosok Syamsulbachri dalam  _Sitti Nurbaya._ Apa mungkin Marah Roesli terinspirasi oleh novel  _Max Havelaar_?  _Well, who knows? :3)_

(19) Douwes Dekker sang Multatuli dan Douwes Dekker yang beralias Danudirdja Setiaboedi adalah dua orang yang berbeda. (AN: Baru tahu? Saya juga. =.=)

(20) Anak ini—! Bocah bodoh! Keluar sekolah tidak bilang-bilang, sekarang malah mendirikan partai! (Jawa—kata terakhir bahasa Belanda)

(21) Saya tidak ingin Anda khawatir, Tuan. (Jawa)

(22) Ya. Sungguh suatu hal yang sangat menyenangkan bisa bertemu Anda. (Dutch)

(23) Aku yang senang. (Dutch)

(24) Di mana dia? (Dutch)


	2. Cangkir Kedua : Koninkrijk der Nederlanden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Antara Nederlandsche Indië, kopi dan Koninkrijk der Nederlanden : dalam endapan hitam itu tak cuma ada cinta dan benci—ada imaji mimpi buruk, nasionalisme dan konspirasi. -END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we go~
> 
> Chapter dua siap memanjakan Anda dengan puisi bertebaran dan footnotes yang gak kalah banyak dari chapter satunya. =w=
> 
> Selamat membaca!

**1835**

Aroma secangkir kopi itu membuatnya yang tadinya berada di ambang alam bawah sadar karena laporan pajak dari Borneo kembali terjaga. Tak hanya aroma biji kopi disangrai hingga hitam kelam yang menggelitik saraf-saraf sensorinya, namun juga cengkeh, jahe, daun salam dan kapulaga yang sebelumnya sudah digiling berbarengan hingga halus. Khas.

"Ned? Bagaimana kalau kau istirahat dulu? Sudah kubuatkan kopi dan ada  _klapertaart_  juga."

Tawaran yang takkan sanggup ia tolak. Apalagi jika datangnya dari  _Indië_ -nya terkasih.

Ia mengangguk, tersenyum—senyum yang hanya ia peruntukkan pada pemuda berambut ikal sekelam malam dan bermanik sewarna jati itu _—_ dan menyuruh  _Indië_  masuk ke ruangan kerjanya. Pemuda yang baru setinggi dadanya itu balas tersenyum, lembut nan meneduhkan, dan masuk.

Namun, baru separuh perjalanan melintasi ruangan luas yang di dalamnya berjejal rak-rak menjulang berisi beragam buku dari berbagai masa itu, pemuda itu mendadak limbung. Talam dengan cawan dan piring di atasnya jatuh berdentingan ke lantai.

" _Indië!_ "

Cairan hitam itu terlupakan dan membasahi karpet Tunis nan mahal. Bila biasanya sifat luar biasa hematnya akan langsung bereaksi kala melihat vandalisme akan propertinya sepeti ini, kali ini ia sama sekali tak peduli. Si mata jati yang mendadak jatuh tersungkur jauh lebih mengkhawatirkan baginya kini.

" _Indië_!"

Pemuda itu mencengkeram dadanya. Berteriak sekuatnya hingga bergema ke seluruh penjuru kediaman mereka. Menggumamkan kata 'sakit' bak mantra. Bernapas dengan terbata-bata. Mengerutkan tubuhnya begitu rupa. Dan memejamkan mata dengan ekspresi kesakitan tiada tara.

" _INDIË!"_

Lagi?  _Indië-_ nya kena  _serangan_  lagi? Astaga, kenapa semakin sering sekarang? Apa karena rakyat dari perinsanan di hadapannya kini makin... tersiksa? Apa yang sebenarnya dilakukan si Van Den Bosch laknat itu, hah?  _Cultuur Stelsel(1)_  itu tak harusnya membebani _Indië_ sebegininya!

" _INDIË! INDIË!"_

_._

— _tak kusangka, tak kukira, sungguh_  


— _bahwa biji merah yang berubah hitam di gelasku_  


— _akan menjadi awal dari semua lukamu_  


— _yang sampai dua abad ke depan pun masih ngilu_  


.

**Hetalia Axis Powers ©Hidekazu Himaruya**

  
_**Max Havelaar of de Koffieveilingen der Nederlandse Handelsmaatschappi** _ **©Eduard Douwes Dekker**   


**.**

**Untuk IHAFEST Agustus 2012 dan Dirgahayu Kemerdekaan Indonesia ke-67,**

**juga Peringatan 150 Tahun Penerbitan Max Havelaar yang terlupakan di Nusantara**

**.**

**IN EEN KOPJE KOFFIE – DALAM SECANGKIR KOPI**

  
**Cangkir Kedua :** _**Koninkrijk der Nederlanden** _   


**.**

_Tak pernah kutahu_

_Tak pernah kumau_

_Dari segala yang ada di dunia..._

_... kenapa harus kau?_

_Kenapa harus kita?_

_Kenapa harus ada konspirasi, benci—juga cinta tak bertepi_

_dalam secangkir kopi racikanmu saban pagi?_

_._

**Maret 1913**

Seratus tahun lalu, ia sedang berjuang. Mati-matian membela kebebasan, harga diri dan memperjuangkan kemerdekaan bangsa dan negaranya—jiwa dan raganya—dari genggaman si cebol Napoleon Bonaparte-nya si mesum Perancis. Dan kini, hampir genap seabad berlalu, ia hendak merayakan seabad independensinya di tanah koloninya. Sungguh, betapa manisnya hidup. Dan tentu akan lebih sempurna andai segala usaha menentang pemerintahannya di tanah Khatulistiwa ini tidak ada.

Sejak setengah dasawarsa silam, ada-ada saja usaha para  _inlander_  muda ini untuk membangkitkan jiwa nasionalisme sesamanya—meski baginya itu hanya terasa seperti usaha mengobarkan pemberontakan yang bersifat akademis nan sporadis. Dari terbentuknya  _Budi Utomo, Indische Vereeniging, Sarekat Dagang Islam,_   _Indische Partij_  yang radikal itu hingga berdirinya beragam usaha penerbitan: _Poetri Hindia_ , surat kabar  _Al-Munir_ , majalah  _Het Tijdschrifc_  dan surat kabar  _De Expres(2)—_ astaga, dia tidak heran kalau lama-lama rambut pirang tembaga jabrik sebentuk tulip kesayangannya berubah rona menjadi sewarna awan yang berarak di langit sana. Pemberontakan kedaerahan bisa saja ia padamkan dengan mudah—tergantung situasi dan kondisi, ia bisa selesaikan dalam hitungan tahun dengan dana mencapai ratusan ribuan gulden atau hitungan dasawarsa yang alot dan lebih hemat biaya—tapi ini? Demi kelinci kesayangannya yang hanya jinak pada ia, dua adiknya dan  _Indi_ _ë,_  ini sungguh mengesalkan sekali.

Mereka ini seperti jamur di musim penghujan, dicabut satu tumbuh seribu.

Jika sudah begini, ia jadi menyesal telah menggelontorkan ide perihal  _ethische politiek_. Padahal sebenarnya, kebijakan itu disahkan awalnya sebagai usahanya menjaga gengsinya di Eropa sana—tulisan fiktif rakyatnya tertentu tentang  _hal-hal_  di balik layar lelang kopi maskapai dagangnya telah mencoreng imej baik-baiknya dan ia harus melakukan sesuatu sebelum dicap sebagai pedofil-sadis-hampir-psikopat oleh rakyatnya sendiri. Namun ternyata kebijakan terkait edukasi itu terlalu berlebihan—meski menurut statistik baru kurang dari 5%(3) anak usia sekolah yang telah mendapat pendidikan formal.

Haah, kalau begini, ia jadi ingin meneguk kopi penuh rempah buatan  _Indië_ -nya tersayang—kopi buatan  _Indië_  luar biasa lezat dan punya efek menenangkan yang sangat nyaman.

Ngomong-ngomong soal  _Indië_ , ada yang aneh dengan pemuda itu. Akhir-akhir ini dia makin sering tak langsung menyambut kedatangannya di kediaman mereka. Reaksinya pun terasa makin berjarak—terlepas dari interaksi mereka di atas ranjang, tentu saja, _Indië_  masih luar biasa sensitif dengan setiap sentuh-belai-kecupnya seperti biasa. Ia sungguh heran, ada apa sebenarnya?

_Jangan-jangan..._

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya begitu keras. Mencoba mengenyahkan imaji sekilas dalam otaknya yang berlaku bak rayap menggerogoti serat kayu. Itu... itu hal yang paling ingin ia hindari.

Sungguh, dia tak mau  _Indië_ tahu, demi apa pun, ia tak mau berbalik dibenci pemuda yang notabene perinsanan Hindia Belanda itu.

—ik ben diep in liefde met jou.(4)

— _tanpa kutahu, tanpa mungkin kau mau._  


"Waluyo!"

Satu seruan dengan desibel satu level lebih tinggi dan kepala babu itu muncul di ruangannya dalam semenit.

"Iya _, Meneer?"_

" _Waar is_ _Indië?"_

Babu paruh baya itu tampak tertegun sejenak—hanya sedetik atau dua detik, tak cukup lama untuk ia sadari—sebelum menjawab dengan sikap penuh hormat, "Tuan pergi sejenak,  _Meneer_. Katanya beliau ingin memetik sendiri daun salam untuk kopi  _Meneer_  di kebun belakang."

Ia tertegun. Manik hijaunya mencoba mendeteksi kebohongan, menggali kejujuran dari gerak-gerik babunya itu. Tapi nihil.

Kalau begitu mau tak mau ia harus percaya—padahal demi apa pun, ia tak suka dipaksa.

Mengurut pangkal hidungnya, ia melambaikan tangannya—gestur mengusir—dan berujar," _Tack verteld hier_.(5)"

"Iya,  _Meneer._ "

Tak lama berselang, sesosok  _Nederlander_  tinggi besar—anggota pasukan pengawal kediamannya yang baru—memasuki ruang kerjanya.

" _Ja, Meneer?"_

"Mulai besok, awasi  _Indië_ 24 jam sehari—dan jangan sampai dia sadari. Laporkan padaku apa pun yang kau lihat. Kau boleh mengkoordinir tim. Berapa pun jumlahnya, apa pun yang kaubutuhkan—ambil semua. Tapi jangan sampai kau gagal," tajam, tanpa basa-basi, laiknya tebasan pedangnya di tiap peperangan—bagaimana pun juga, dia sang  _Koninkrijk der Nederlanden_  yang mempunyai koloni di setiap benua, tidak kalah dari si bajak laut beralis lapis enam atau maniak tomat berkepribadian ganda itu.

"Mengerti?"

" _Ja, Meneer."_

Satu anggukan takzim, dan ia tahu, ia bisa mengandalkan bawahannya yang satu ini. Bagaimana pun, terkadang orang baru bisa bekerja lebih baik daripada orang lama—lebih-lebih mereka yang sudah merasakan nikmatnya mengecap harta, huh, tak bisa dipercaya.

" _Te ontslaan.(6)_ "

Pengawal itu berlalu dalam diam setelah memberinya penghormatan ala militer. Sementara ia sendiri kembali menekuri dokumen-dokumennya.

Ya, bagaimana pun ia sang kolonialis yang berkuasa, demi apa pun ia tak boleh terlalu mementingkan salah satu koloni—sekali pun ia mencintainya sebagai individu.

— _kita bukan manusia_  


— _tapi kenapa kita diberkahi rasa… bernama cinta?_  


.

" _Welkom(7), Meneer."_

"Mana dokumen hari ini?"

Terkesan terburu-buru? Ia memang buru-buru. Silakan panggil ia paranoid. Tapi sekarang ia tak sanggup meninggalkan  _Indië-_ nya terlampau lama—lebih dari 48 jam dan ia akan meminta saisnya memacu kuda melebihi kecepatan yang seharusnya. Bagaimana tidak? Laporan pengawalnya yang satu itu tidak pernah lengkap. Selalu ada celah buta 6 sampai 8 jam dalam pengawasan mereka tiap 3 atau 4 hari. Dan  _Indië_ bisa ke mana saja dalam kurun waktu itu!  _Verdamnt_!

" _Ja_. Silakan. Ini laporan pajak dari Residen Bantam, lalu laporan pendapatan dari  _landrente_  Batavia, dan ini permohonan izin pengesahan organisasi."

Alis yang menaungi iris zamrud itu naik sebelah, seraya menerima beberapa bendel dokumen yang langsung ia ambil asal salah satunya,"Organisasi?"

" _Ja. Politiek partij. National Indische Partij._  Anda tentu sudah mendengar tentang mereka, bukan?"

Oh. Itu. Dua orang ex-mahasiswa STOVIA sekaligus anggota awal Boedi Oetomo—salah satunya cucu Sri Paku Alam III—dan cucu penulis novel picisan yang menghancurkan imejnya sekaligus pemilik salah satu usaha penerbitan terbesar di Batavia. Mereka berkolaborasi membentuk partai politik yang menuntut kemerdekaan Hindia Belanda. Yang benar saja, siapa yang akan tidak tahu?

"Nekat sekali mereka mengajukan pengesahan," ujarnya seraya membolak-balik bendel yang ternyata dokumen pengesahan kelompok revolusioner itu.

Ia akui, ia mengagumi keberanian para pemuda ini—meski jujur saja, menurutnya umur E.F.E. Douwes Dekker itu tidak bisa lagi dibilang muda. Namun sayang, ia bukanlah sosok yang cukup baik hati hingga bisa membiarkan namanya dicaci maki setiap pagi dalam surat kabar yang mereka jadikan media propaganda.

Jadi, tidak, ia tidak akan mengesah—

Manik zamrud itu tiba-tiba melebar. Sebuah foto—potret bersama pendiri dan seluruh anggota awal Indische Partij sebagai salah satu persyaratan yang harus dipenuhi dalam pengajuan permohonan izin pengesahan organisasi—hampir remat di genggamannya. Jauh di barisan ketiga, di belakang para pendiri, nyata terlihat wajah yang familiar. Potret di tangannya memang hitam putih tapi dahi itu, hidung itu, bibir itu, wajah itu—

— _kepalsuan takkan bisa selamanya bertahan_  


— _kau mengerti benar, bukan?_  


Ia menggertakkan gigi. Semua ketakutannya terbukti. Semua paranoianya mewujud nyata.

Dalam potret hitam putih itu, menatap lurus pada mata zamrudnya versi monokromatik manik jati yang selalu dipujinya menawan ketika pemiliknya merasakan ekstasi langit ketujuh di atas ranjang mereka.

" _Indië..."_

.

Rembulan tengah mengintip dari jendela, kala sosok itu tengah meletakkan dulang di atas meja kerjanya—sepiring penganan dan segelas kopi panas yang masih mengepul. Tampak damai—firdaus mungilnya di tengah kekalutan dunia—lebih dari siapa pun. Ia menoleh dan tersenyum lembut padanya seperti biasa.

" _Welkom_ , Ned. Kau sudah pulang?"

Tapi tidak. Kali ini tidak seperti biasanya. Karena dia bisa melihat, ada setitik keterpaksaan di sana—di sudut bibirnya. Dan di antara sorot mata meneduhkan itu, ada bayang-bayang benci—asap dari api nasionalisme yang dipaksa untuk berkobar tak kentara di depan tiraninya sebagai sang kolonialis.

"Ned?"

Pemuda itu menelengkan kepalanya—tampak polos, tak tahu apa-apa—sepertinya cemas akan kondisinya dan berjalan melintasi ruangan menghampirinya. Hah, sudah sejauh ini, masihkah ia bersandiwara?

"Cukup,  _Indië..."_

Langkah kaki itu terhenti.

"SANDIWARA INI SUDAH CUKUP!"

Zamrud bersirobok dengan jati. Namun kali ini tidak dengan keteduhan yang membuat hutan mendesah iri. Kali ini ada friksi amarah juga terkhianati.

' _Begitu, ya.'_ Pemuda itu memejamkan matanya sesaat—menyembunyikan manik jatinya di balik kelopak mata—sebelum kembali balas menatapnya. Dengan sorot mata yang tak pernah sekalipun terlintas di benaknya  _Indië-_ nya akan mungkin melakukan itu.

"Kau sudah tahu. Akhirnya."

Bukan pertanyaan retoris bodoh—itu kalimat pernyataan tegas yang diucapkan dengan penuh keyakinan dan kelegaan luar biasa yang sangat terasa di tiap silabelnya.

Sebendel dokumen dilempar kasar oleh si mata zamrud ke tengah ruangan. Kertas-kertas berstempel pemerintah Hindia Belanda melayang irregular di tengah ruangan. Dokumen peperangan dan pemberontakan di Hindia Belanda dalam kurun dua dasawarsa terakhir. Termasuk dokumen permohonan pengajuan pengesahan partai politik pertama di negeri ini dan... potret itu. Potret yang mengungkap semuanya.

"Sejak kapan _?_ " Dingin, datar—jadi ini,  _Koninkrijk der Nederlanden_  sang kolonialis, sosok yang tak pernah ia perlihatkan pada _nya_ —tanpa setitik pun belas kasih, " _Sinds wanneer je dit deed?(8)_ "

Tanpa gentar, sosok yang lebih kecil darinya itu menatapnya balik dan menyunggingkan senyum—pedih, " _Weet je nog_ —kau ingat... Eduard Douwes Dekker?"

" _Dat verdomde schrijver_ —penulis laknat itu," didesiskan dengan dosis kebencian di atas rata-rata.

Kalau nada suara yang ini, ia sudah biasa mendengarnya, "Beberapa tahun sebelum Max Havelaar terbit. Tepatnya, saat aku bertemu dengannya di sini."

" _Hoe_ —?"

"Ceritanya panjang dan aku tahu kau tidak cukup sabar untuk mendengarnya sekarang."

Sang perinsanan kolonialis maju selangkah.

"Kenapa,  _Indië?"_

Mendengus, sebelum tergelak bak orang kurang waras, "Kenapa, katamu? Kenapa?"

Tidak pernah—sekali pun tak pernah ia melihat  _Indië_  –nya seperti ini.

— _mampukah kau menerima kebenaran?_  


— _dan menafikan semua rasa yang ratusan tahun menjadi pihak ketiga—cinta?_  


" _Al jaren, voor god damn driehonderd jaar, u en uw mensen zuigen ons bloed,(9)"_  diucapkan dalam bahasa yang ia ajarkan padanya—dengan kebencian terpatri di tiap suku kata, "Kau membunuhku perlahan tanpa aku sendiri sadari. Kau mempenjarakanku di sini, membuatku tak mengetahui apa pun tentang rakyatku sendiri, tanah airku sendiri!"

Kalimat berikutnya bak godam menghantam—sama sekali tak pantas diucapkan bibir ranum itu, " _U klootzak, Ned_ —kau keparat."

Kasar, ia menyambar tubuh koloninya, sebelum merenggut napasnya paksa—ia muak mendengar semua ucapannya—dan memagut bibir delima yang baru saja merutuknya dalam kecupan beringas. Liar, brutal, tanpa sentuhan lembut yang menggelenyarkan sekujur tubuh seperti biasa.

Si mungil menolak, memberontak, melawan, namun lama kelamaan... logikanya lenyap.

Entah karena cinta, atau birahi semata, yang pasti…

... teriakan menderita rakyatnya, jerit kesakitan orang-orangnya. Caci maki para ambtenaar- _nya_ , gusar amuk Ratu- _nya_  nun di Eropa. Semua tiada. Seiring lidah tak lagi saling taut dalam tarian agresif dan kecup-gigit-jilat-hisap mulai merambati kulit sawo matang si mata jati.

Akal sehat diabaikan. Otak mati suri. Insting berjalan.  _Libido mengambil alih semuanya—_

Pertanyaan bermunculan di sela semua kecup, peluk, sentuh, raba, erang, desah— _kenapa, bagaimana bisa, bagaimana nanti_ —namun semua terlupa. Bahkan juga cawan kopi yang terlempar dari meja—yang mereka pilih tanpa sadar sebagai alas melakukan _nya_ —dan mendarat dengan dentang keras di lantai.

Hanya satu yang keduanya sadari. Lepas ini—setelah sesi yang tidak ada lembutnya sama sekali, setelah intrusi yang diakhiri dengan nama sebenarnya disebut satu sama lain dengan napas terbata ini _…_

… meski cinta masih tersisa—setelah ini, hanya pedang dan senapan yang akan memungkinkan mereka bertemu kembali.

_._

— _aku mencintaimu_  


Pagi datang dalam diam. Dan sang Nusantara-lah yang membuka mata pertama kali—demi mendapati ruang kerja yang biasanya rapi kini berantakan sama sekali—dengan tubuh polos tanpa sandang dan sekujur badan serasa remuk tak karuan. Si mata zamrud masih terlelap. Bagaimana pun, segala yang mereka lakukan semalam sangatlah menguras tenaga.

— _ik hou van jou_  


Ia tersenyum tipis melihat raut polos kolonialisnya itu. Jika begini, tiada yang akan menyangka dialah yang menyetujui sistem Tanam Paksa yang menimbulkan bilur luka di sekujur tubuhnya—dan nyeri di hati yang terasa mustahil bisa terobati. Perlahan, ia bangkit dan memunguti pakaiannya yang terserak. Dan begitu seluruh pakaiannya—yang masih cukup utuh, kancing kemejanya lepas semua karena semalam dirobek paksa—sudah ia pakai sempurna, ia menghampiri sosok yang masih tertidur itu.

"Mungkin ini akan menjadi ciuman selamat pagi terakhirku untukmu _,"_ ia berbisik di balik hembus napasnya.

— _tapi kini saatnya sudah tiba._  


Bibir ranum itu mengecup lembut bibir sang kolonialis. Perlahan, selembut sepoi angin membelai kulit. Hampir tak terasa.

"Mulai hari ini, kita akan bersua sebagai seteru dan mungkin kau akan langsung menodongkan pistol padaku kala kita bertemu," terkekeh lembut, "Sebagai yang terjajah, aku takkan menyerah,  _Koninkrijk der Nederlander."_

Kecupan terakhir dan mungkin untuk selamanya. Satu helaan napas—dan gravitasi mengambil peran.

Ada riwayat mengisahkan, konsentrasi air dalam tangisan hanya satu persen—sementara sisanya adalah kristal perasaan yang mencair…

" _Tot ziens—_ sampai jumpa, Willem _._ "

— _individu lindap, ambisi pribadi lenyap._  


Tak lama berselang setelah pintu tertutup dan si manik jati pergi dari ruangan, sepasang zamrud terbuka perlahan. Tak mempedulikan kondisi sekitar yang hancur total—kertas dokumen yang berserakan; cangkir, piring pecah, dan dulang terbalik di lantai—ia melarikan jemarinya ke bibir.

— _tot ziens_  


Masih terasa, meski sama sekali tak teraba. Kecup terakhir darinya.

Satu ambisi tersulut. Ia bersumpah pada dirinya sendiri.

" _Ik zal die kus niet als laatste kus(10),_ Raka," gumamnya perlahan.

— _sampai jumpa di medan perang—belahan jiwa._  


* * *

**Juli 1913**

Surat kabar _De Expres_  laris manis hari itu—13 Juli 1913—ribuan eksemplar dicetak, ribuan pula yang langsung habis didistribusikan. Dibeli borongan, diobral habis-habisan, diberikan gratisan, semua demi usaha menyebarluaskan satu tulisan yang pasti akan mengundang amukan pemerintah kolonial.

.

_Saya ingin, dapat kiranya sebentar menjadi seorang Belanda, bukan seorang "Staatsblad-Nederlander", tetapi seorang putra Nederland Besar yang tulen, sama sekali bebas dari cacat-cacat asing. Alangkah gembiranya aku, apabila nanti di bulan November datang hari yang sebegitu lama ditunggu-tunggu, hari perayaan kemerdekaan. Kegembiraan hatiku akan meluap-luap melihat bendera Belanda berkibar sesenang-senangnya dengan secarik Oranje di atasnya. Suaraku akan parau ikut serta menyanyikan lagu "Wilhelmus" dan "Wien Neerlands Bloed", apabila nanti musik mulai berbunyi._

.

_Als Ik Een Nederlander Was—_ Andai Saya Seorang Belanda. Tulisan satir karya Suwardi Suryaningrat yang satu itu sudah membuat pemerintah kolonial berang. Luar biasa gusar. Betapa tidak? Tiap lariknya mengandung sindiran tajam. Tiap barisnya menyampaikan sinisme terang-terangan. Siapa pula yang takkan geram?

.

_Apakah kita tidak harus memikirkan, bahwa budak-budak yang sial itu juga ingin mencapai suatu ketika, yang mereka seperti kita sekarang dapat mengadakan suatu pesta yang serupa? Atau apakah kita menyangka, bahwa kita dengan politik kita yang lama terus-menerus menindas semangat yang hidup sudah membunuh segala perasaan kemanusiaan dalam jiwa bumiputera? Kalau begitu kita akan menipu diri sendiri, karena bangsa-bangsa yang sebiadab-biadabnya pun menyumpahi tiap-tiap bentuk penjajahan. Apabila saya seorang Belanda, saya tidak akan mengadakan pesta kemerdekaan dalam suatu negeri sedangkan kita menahan kemerdekaan bangsanya._

.

Terlebih negara, yang disindir dengan lagak sok polos oleh sang  _sentono_  Pakualaman, itu sendiri. Sang personifikasi sudah meremat koran di tangannya hingga tak berbentuk.

Ia marah. Kesal. Berang. Geram. Selepas kepergian  _Indië_  dari kediamannya, pergerakan para  _inlander_  ini makin merajalela. Tulisan kritis, sinis, satir bahkan sarkas di berbagai majalah dan surat kabar pun makin menjadi-jadi. Dan puncaknya, pagi ini.

Daripada ditulis sang priyayi, ia lebih yakin jika separuh tulisan ini didiktekan  _Indië_  pada pemuda itu. Baginya, setiap kata-kata yang tertulis di sana seolah berubah menjadi nada yang disuarakan pemuda bermanik jati itu dan diteriakkan keras-keras di telinganya.

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya. Gila. Tampaknya ia sudah gila.

Ia melirik keluar dari jendela kantornya di salah satu sudut pusat kota Batavia. Jalanan di bawah sana, riuh oleh orang-orang—penjaja koran, warga pribumi, rakyatnya—yang berlalu lalang dengan eksemplar  _De Expres_  baru di tangan. Menyebalkan.

Ia sudah akan menutup tirai—muak ia melihat semua euforia jajahannya ini—tatkala matanya menangkap sosok yang mematung di tengah jalanan. Sosok yang mustahil ada di sana. Sosok yang teramat dirindukannya. Dan sosok itu tengah menatap lurus ke jendela kantornya.

Mata zamrudnya melebar, bibirnya membisikkan satu nama, " _Indië…"_

Di seberang sana, sosok itu menatapnya tajam. Kokoh jati bertemu teduh hijau dedaunan—harusnya rerindang hutan pun akan iri bukan? Namun kenapa... hanya kobaran api yang terasa?

Satu tatap terakhir, sebelum sosok itu berbalik dan berjalan pergi.

Sungguh, ia harus bersyukur ada gerak refleks dalam sistem sarafnya. Karena bahkan sebelum ia sendiri sadari, kakinya sudah membawanya berlari keluar kantornya, keluar gedung dan menyeberangi jalanan yang penuh dengan orang dan kendaraan simpang siur—mengejar sosok yang tak seharusnya ada di sana.

Namun sosok itu sudah pergi. Lenyap tanpa jejak.

— _bahkan ilusimu pun pergi dariku_  


— _sedalam itukah kau membenciku?_  


Ia tertawa—menertawakan diri sendiri—dan sudah keburu merasa dirinya berdelusi tatkala matanya menangkap selebaran yang ditempel ke tiang lampu jalanan.

Di atas kertas putih, tertulis selarik kata dalam tinta semerah darah :

_Merdeka atau mati. Apa pun yang terjadi, akan kurebut kemerdekaanku darimu.  
– dari R untuk W_

Ia tersenyum. Terkekeh. Makin keras hingga tergelak bak orang gila dan dipandang aneh oleh orang-orang yang lalu lalang.

— _kalau begitu, persetan dengan aksimu_

Begitukah? Jadi ini surat tantangan dari  _Indië_ untuknya? Begitu, ya?  _Indië_ mungilnya sudah berani menantangnya, hah?  _Indië_ -nya yang itu _—dan kelebatan imaji bernama memori melintas cepat dalam benaknya..._

Kecup lembut yang membangunkannya dari alam mimpi. Senyum manis yang membawanya menyambut hari. Secangkir kopi teruntuk dirinya setiap pagi. Pelukan hangat yang menyambut kedatangannya. Halus ikal mayang menyentuh lengan yang menemani malam-malamnya.

Satu gelengan pelan dan semua memori kembali mengendap— _seperti ampas hitam yang terlalu pahit untuk disesap._

Seringai tersungging di bibirnya—seringai sang  _Koninkrijk der Nederlanden_  nan adidaya.

"Kalau ini maumu,  _Indië,_  akan kuturuti."

— _tak peduli meski kita seteru_  


— _selamanya, Kasih, kau milikku_  


_._

_Sejarah tak pernah sekadar mengisahkan baku hantam heroik, Kawan._

_Juga tak cuma menceritakan konspirasi yang ditutup-tutupi._

_Kalau kau mau sedikit memicingkan mata,_

_Kau akan menemukannya di sana :_

_cinta tak tergapai, kasih tak sampai,_

_pecinta yang memilih untuk saling tikam_

_karena eksistensi 'cinta' yang sama sekali berlainan—_

_kasih murni yang mengikat tetes darahmu_

_pada tanah tempatmu berpijak dan guyuran air yang membasuh tubuhmu._

_Kumohon, Kawan._

_Jangan pernah memejamkan mata dan menafikan ini semua._

_Demi mereka, yang menghantarkan masa hingga ke tangan kita._

_**TAMAT** _

* * *

— _memangnya kau percaya_  


— _ada kisah yang benar-benar berakhir?_  


**17 Agustus 2012**

Sosok itu baru saja selesai membeli penganan untuk berbuka puasa. Sebenarnya dia diundang oleh atasannya untuk berbuka puasa bersama sekalian merayakan ulang tahunnya—ya, hari ini ia berulang tahun yang ke-67—tapi dia menolak. Dia tak mau mengganggu reuni keluarga besar atasannya itu. Bagaimana pun tiga hari lagi Lebaran dan ini saatnya berkumpul bersama keluarga. Orang luar sepertinya tak sepantasnya hadir dan masuk ke lingkaran kecil itu.

Eh, apa? Heran kenapa ada orang yang berulang tahun ke-67 tapi berwajah 17 tahun? Jangan keburu berteriak, Kawan, dia memang bukan manusia, kok.

Dia menghentikan motornya—bukan motor bebek, apalagi yang  _matic_ , ia lebih suka model yang lebih garang meski ia tak mau mengendarai moge tertentu produksi negara yang perinsanannya maniak  _junk food_  itu—di depan rumahnya di kawasan pinggiran Jakarta sana. Dan ia tertegun ketika manik jatinya mendapati sosok yang tak asing berdiri dengan jumawa di depan pagar rumahnya.

Sesosok berambut pirang jabrik dengan mata sehijau daun pandan yang ditanamnya di halaman. Syal belang biru putih melingkari lehernya, pipa berasap menempel di bibirnya dan koper beremblem  _House of Orange Nassau_  diletakkan di sebelah kakinya. Beruntunglah ia, keluarga dengan anak-anak kecil di lingkungan rumahnya sudah pulang kampung semua. Jika tidak, ia pasti akan risih ditanya-tanyai anak-anak yang rasa ingin tahunya tak terbatas itu—atau sebaliknya, karena bagaimana pun juga kan dia pecinta anak kecil.

Sosok tinggi besar itu—ini yang membuatnya dongkol, ratusan tahun berlalu, dan kenapa ia tak bisa setinggi itu?—menoleh saat mendengar deru motornya mendekat. Menghentikan motornya di depan pagar rumahnya, tepat di hadapan si dia, si mata jati melepas helmnya—menampakkan rambut hitam ikalnya yang barusan dicukur ulang demi penampilan yang lebih segar.

"Aku heran kenapa satpam kompleks tak melarangmu masuk," gerutuan yang terdengar sangat meyakinkan—meski kalau kau sudah mengenalnya kau akan bisa mendeteksi sekelumit nada  _senang_  di dalamnya.

"Bukan itu yang harusnya kau ucapkan pada orang yang jauh-jauh datang hanya untuk menemuimu, Raka," diucapkan dengan datar untuk mengungkapkan rasa kesal—tapi kenapa yang terdengar malah nada sayang?

"Huh," mendengus, ia turun dari motornya dan membuka kunci pagar rumahnya.

Sudah biasa dengan reaksi coretsokcoret dingin pemuda itu, si mata zamrud dengan cueknya melingkarkan lengannya ke pinggang si mata jati—sebelum ditepis dengan satu gerakan silat nan efektif.

"Bulan puasa, tahu! Jaga tanganmu! Mana ini belum buka puasa juga..."

Omelan itu disambar satu kalimat yang sukses mendiamkan si mata jati begitu diucap, " _Gelukkigeverjaardag, Indonesië—_ selamat ulang tahun, Raka _."_

Benar. Ulang tahunnya. Si pirang ini datang untuk merayakan ulang tahunnya. Dan mengingat itu membuat rona merah menjalari wajahnya tanpa permisi.

"Um. Terima kasih."

Gerendel pagar akhirnya berhasil ditaklukkan dan si mata jati kembali ke motornya—hendak menuntunnya masuk—tak mempedulikan si pirang yang tersenyum mendapati pipinya merona merah.

"Kau beli apa saja untuk berbuka?"

"Tempe mendoan, kolak, soto betawi, lalu...," yang terakhir sengaja digantung begitu rupa—agak malu mengungkapkan rupanya—sebelum diucapkan dengan wajah yang lebih memerah, "...  _poffertjes_  dan  _klapertaart_."

Motor sudah diparkir dengan selamat sentosa, sekarang saatnya kembali mengunci pagar—silakan dianggap sebagai usaha menghindar dari pemandangan si pirang yang terkekeh mendengar pengakuan barusan.

"Akan lebih enak kalau ada kopi."

Si mata jati mendesah, "Kalau cuma kopi, kau kan bisa pergi ke rumah Feli dan Lovi—mereka punya 14 jenis kopi berbeda."

Hening sesaat dan itu membuat si rambut hitam yang sudah beralih posisi ke depan pintu rumahnya berasumsi dia telah mengucapkan sesuatu yang salah.

"Kau tahu aku paling suka kopi buatanmu."

Bukan rayuan gombal—dia tahu itu dengan pasti. Karena senyum di bibir si pirang menunjukkan itu—ada setitik kepedihan di sana. Pedih yang ia tahu karena luka yang ia torehkan padanya.

— _karena dalam cangkir itu tak hanya ada kopi semata_  


— _ada kisah yang tak kumau lagi mengingatnya_  


"Oke, oke. Masih lima belas menit ini sebelum waktunya buka. Masih cukup waktu untuk menjerang air dan membuat dua cangkir kopi," cengiran disunggingkan—seolah bilang untuk melupakan masa silam.

Senyum bertambah lebar seiring gagang pintu diayunkan, " _Welkom_ , Willem."

.

Bukan lagi dua negara, bukan lagi penjajah dan koloninya, bukan lagi seteru di medan perang.

Hanya dua individu, dua cangkir kopi—dan cinta sebagai pihak ketiga.

.

**— _tak ada kisah yang benar-benar berakhir_**

.

.

Catatan :

(1) Tanam Paksa yang jadi trademark coretKDRTcoret kekejaman Belanda akan Hindia Belanda mulai diterapkan oleh Van den Bosch di tahun 1830.

(2) Poetri Hindia (1909): usaha penerbitan untuk kaum perempuan. Surat kabar  _Al-Munir_ (1911) _:_ surat kabar pertama di Padang. Majalah  _Het Tijdschrifc_  dan surat kabar  _De Expres_  : dua media massa yang penerbitannya dipimpin E.F.E. Douwes Dekker.

(3) Statistiknya saya utak-atik sedikit sebenernya, menurut Wikipedia, sampai 1930 hanya 8% anak usia sekolah di Hindia Belanda yang mendapat pendidikan. Pendidikan memang sangat 'mahal' di masa itu.

_(4) I'm deeply in love with you_ —Aku sungguh-sungguh mencintaimu. (Dutch)

(5) Panggil Tack kemari (Dutch)

_(6) Dismiss_ —Kau boleh pergi. (Dutch)

(7) Selamat datang. (Dutch)

(8) Sejak kapan kau melakukan ini? (Dutch)

(9) Bertahun-tahun, demi Tuhan selama tiga ratus tahun ini, kau dan orang-orangmu menghisap darah kami! (Dutch)

(10) Takkan kubiarkan ciuman ini menjadi ciuman terakhir. (Dutch)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuuh... selesai! XD
> 
> Comment, please
> 
> Luv,
> 
> sherry

**Author's Note:**

> Baru chapter satu~ cliffhanger pula~ =w= #dibantaimassa
> 
> Comment, please
> 
> Luv,
> 
> sherry


End file.
